


A story of oil and mud

by BlissBasket



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissBasket/pseuds/BlissBasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is back from an exhausting shift, his shoulder is sore and he felt into mud.But thankfully Kelly is here and, being the Devil Doc, knows exactly what Nick needs.<br/>This story is basically Porn without Plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story of oil and mud

;Nick almost slipped on the deck, silently cursing at the ache coming in waves in his whole body, apparently deciding to take a permanent stay in his shoulder. At this point, he didn't even mind the muddy footprints he was decorating his immaculate deck with.  
He was usually extremely careful to keep his baby clean, so much that Kelly laughed at him for having caught one of Ty's OCD. While he smiled at Kelly's antics, he never told him the reason he was so cautious with his boat. It was because this baby was the first thing of value he ever possessed.  
As a child, he always made sure her mum bought to her sisters new things, new clothes, new toys, instead of him ; this way children would pay less attention to their bruises if they had other things to focus on.

Nick shaked his head, attempting to disperse the weariness of this day and the depressing thoughts coming with it . If only he could have had half an hour alone with the suspect who made him fall in this mud puddle. He could feel the mud going through his pants, sticking his boxers to his skin. He had taken off his shirt to put it on his car's seat and tried to avoid cleaning up the car as well. He was now sticky, wet and it was freezing.  
He suddenly smiled while turning the dorknob. Kelly was downstairs, staying with Nick during his vacation and would probably have a really witty comment to say about the mud. Or something really dirty. Yeah probably a dirty comment, it couldn't be avoided, not after all the things they have tried these past few days when Nick wasn't on duty. He went downstairs, preparing his full cop stare, hoping it'll stop all suggestion of sex and mud in the same sentence.  
Kelly was sitting on the armrest, obviously waiting for Nick's return and his eyes widened at Nick's sight, a slow grin spreading across his face.  
"Don't. It stinks. And I'm always the one washing the sheets." He closed the door of the bathroom before Kelly stopped laughing. It was time to work on this hard cop stare.</p> ;*** Kelly shouldn't have been turned on by mud. He never had unusual fantaisies before, but now he wanted to try everything he could think about while Nick let him play with his body. He was very careful not to think about what would happen after. When Nick will be tired of him. So he was determined to enjoy the most of it. And right now, it meant taking care of an exhausted, grumpy and dirty Nick. And not dirty in the way Kelly liked him. Nick obviously didn't want him to follow in the shower or he wouldn't have closed the door. Right. Kelly wouldn't have mind helping him cleaning the mud. Hell, he scrubbed the guys of more disgusting fluids from years, and it was never enjoyable, while Nick slick body, wet and hot in the shower...

Kelly get up from the couch, walked toward the bathroom and leaned against the door.

"Do you need help with your back, Irish? I'm really good to clean up things with my tongue, you know."  
"We are all aware of your cleaning skills, thanks. It's a wonder you could survive alone for so long without be eating by rats."  
"Hey" Kelly sounded falsely offended. All the Sidewinders would probably remind him of his poor cleaning skills because of this Jacksonville house they shared all these years ago, until the day he die.  
"At least, you never lost a limb because of me".  
"Almost, Kels. Almost." The sound of the water running stopped and Kelly could hear Nick's footsteps coming toward the door. Nick opened the door, putting a towel around his hips; it won't stay here for too long, not with what Kelly had in mind.  
Kelly openly stared at Nick's body with appraisal before meeting his eyes, letting the heat in his eyes show.  
"Are you going to refuse a hand all evening?"  
"Since you keep on asking..." the laughter in Nick's voice was clearly distinct " I would need both of your hands."

Finally, the evening was taking a more interesting turn.

"I would need you to take a look at my shoulder and apply something on it. It's hurting like hell."

Nick thought he could go away with the teasing. He was going to know what teasing tasted like.

"Okay, sit down on the bed and let me see." He put his left hand on Nick's shoulder, his right hand on his bicep, slowly rotating his arm.  
"Your shoulder is stiff but there is no pulled muscle. You are lucky, I have the perfect thing against soreness."  
"What is it?" Nick asked suspiciously, not trusting the smile Kelly knew full well he haven't managed to dissimulate. Kelly went to his duffel bag, rummaging through the clothes and came back with a tiny and shiny bottle, all the way keeping a deadpan expression.  
"Is this Tropical Tradition oil?" The look on Nick's face was priceless. Kelly throws his hands in the air in a gesture of don't-judge-me, it's-always-better-than-olive-oil.

"You see this health food store , near the harbor?"  
"The one always smelling of incense because they try to hide the smell of weed? Yeah."  
"They were giving away samples of oils and this one smelt so good. I couldn't resist taking a bottle home."

Nick's heart missed a beat at this word. _Home_. He tried to hide his reaction with a joke.

"What you actually mean is, they invited you to smoke with them while you were sniffing their oils then they offered you a bottle because you were the less stoned of them." "Experience, baby. Experience. But that's the result which matters. And right now, you need a massage and I have oil."  
"Really Kelly? A massage. That's your answer to a wounded shoulder?" Nick tried to look outraged but a chuckle betrayed him.  
"Never upset the doc, Nick and stop exaggerating. Now lay down on your stomach."  
"Which oil scent did you choose by the way?"  
"Coconut. It's less likely to stain the sheets. Well that's why they said anyway. Just stay here a minute, I have to put it in the microwave to make it liquid."  
He continued to speak on his way to the kitchen, decided to take Nick up on the falsely detached behavior by boring him with technical details.  
"It's solid under 75°F. Amazing the things you learn on the internet."  
"I think I preferred you when you were looking for porn on the IPad." Nick yelled back.

Kelly quickly came back in the room with the coconut oil, took off his shirt and climbed into the bed, kneeling over Nick's hips and putting oil in his hands. He dragged slowly his fingers along Nick's spine until each of his hands rested on Nick's shoulders and straddled Nick's ass. His fingers dug lightly in the skin, rapidly acquiring a stronger cadence while his thumbs made little circles on Nick's shoulders blades. After a few minutes of slick, warm contact, Kelly put more oil in his palms and rubbed the skin, decided to create a blissful, hot sensation on every inch of Nick's back completed with light kisses everytime Nick let an involuntary moan escape from his lips , moans that Kelly suspected not to be so much involuntary after the first trail of kisses from Nick's neck to his right shoulder blade. The movement of Kelly's fingers and palms trailed off until they consisted of feathery touchs along Nick's spine and stopped when they reached the crack of his ass, barely covered by the towel.

"On your back now Irish" Kelly's ton had lost all irony, reduced to something rough, perfectly reflecting the growing heat which was saturating the room and not because of the heated coconut oil. Nick managed to roll on his back without moving Kelly, their hips aligned, making their cocks rubbed together against the few clothes which separated them. Kelly slowly massaged Nick's chest, starting with the shoulders, going toward his happy trail, making a stop on his nipples, his thumbs taking particular care of these pink, erected nipples, then his fingers caressed Nick's abs almost religiously and finally rested on his hips. Kelly put his hands down on the towel, obviously determined to untie the knot but Nick caught his wrists, pulled his hands from his body and locked them with a single hand.

"Whatever you were going to do, you have to do it without your hands now."  
Kelly grinned at him, his eyes hungry, and lowered his head, taking the knot between his teeth. The towel didn't come easily, but damn he knew how to take handcuffs off, untie a towel with his teeth didn't even register on his scale of challenges. But he wasn't done with teasing Nick. He was consciously avoiding Nick's erection, going back to his previous playground ,licking and bitting the skin all the way to Nick's neck, nibbling at the tender skin.  
"Kelly" the groan in Nick's voice achieved to make Kelly's cock stiff and almost painful.  
"Need you, Nick. Right now", Kelly was afraid of the sudden need his own voice carried. Afraid of the feelings deep down in his chest, feelings he had tried to hide to himself these past weeks. Nick flipped Kelly on his back, his fingers fidgeting with his fly, pushing violently at his pants, the briefs coming with them. He grabbed the oil to use it as lube, not patient enough to reach for their usual tube in the top drawer. Despite his desire, Kelly couldn't hold a laugh back.  
"If you are going to use the coconut oil, we need special condoms... because latex.In my back pocket."  
He couldn't form coherent thoughts, less articulate complet sentences.  
"Oh God, Kelly, you planned everything", Nick groaned but extended his hand to take the condom from the back pocket of Kelly's pants.  
"I thought we weren't supposed to say His name", Kelly didn't even bother to hide his smile.  
Nick didn't answer, too busy putting slowly one, then two, and finally three fingers in Kelly's hole, feeling the tight hole pulsing aroud his fingers, Kelly's cock already spurting a few drops of cum that Nick quickly licked with the tip of his tongue. Kelly let his hands wandering along his stomach, caressing the hard ridges of his abs and began to stroke his cock, too impatient to wait while Nick was tearing the condom's wrapping.  
But Nick stopped him by catching his wrist again.

" No touching. It's my turn now." Kelly was all too happy to agree, letting Nick take control over his body, oiling his hands and both of their cocks. Nick took hold of Kelly's legs and pushed them toward his chest, then put his hands on Kelly's hips, maintaining him on the mattress and pushed himself inside with a deep groan. Nick began thrusting, forcing himself to be slow, admiring the way their hips rolled in perfect synchronization. Then he put his hands on Kelly's knees, adding enough pressure to make Kelly's open his legs and positionned himself so that his chest covered Kelly's upper body , keeping the slow rythm. But soon it became impossible to not thrusting faster, not with Kelly's eyes on him, the look of awe and affection in the changing colored eyes too strong to not affect Nick's breathing, making his movements less coordinated, the desperate moanings escaping from Kelly precipating his own release. He could feel Kelly throbbing around his cock. He stroked Kelly's cock, incapable of detaching his eyes from his face, the desperation in Kelly's expression when he came achieving to bring himself to his own orgasm. He kept his hands on Kelly's shoulders, not caring about the probable bruises, his face set down on Kelly's stomach and licked the smear of cum next to his check. Grimacing at the Coconut Oil taste mixed with Kelly flavour, he lifted himself on his upper arms to lean his head forward and took possession of Kelly's lips one last time for a messy, hungry kiss where lips bitting and tongues fighting progressively morphed into sweet kisses and Nick finally dropped his forehead against Kelly's neck with a sigh.

He rolled on his side, putting Kelly more tightly against his chest, the oil making their skins slick and buried his face in Kelly's hair, inhaling his scent. He couldn't stop thinking about Kelly refering to his boat as home. It was probably nothing, a thing he said without thinking about it, but it made Nick's stomach fluttered and his thoughts kept coming back to the idea of living with Kelly. Not as a friend, not as a brother or a comrade in arms but as a lover, commitment in this form, or any form for that matter, was one of the most terrifying things he has ever considered. He felt Kelly moving, turning in his arms to face Nick.  
“Hey, Irish?” Kelly's voice was drowsy . Nick tensed, somehow afraid Kelly would know what he was thinking about.  
“Mmmmmh Kels?”  
“Maybe coconut flavoured oil was a bad idea.” The laugh in Kelly's voice was perceptible among the tiredness.  
“What? Afraid of staining the sheets? I think it's too late for that anyway.” Nick tried to keep a light tone but he wasn't sure of his own desires right now. He wanted Kelly with him, seeing each other for a few days and coming back to weeks, hell, months of separation was becoming harder. But he was never sure of Kelly's reactions, he knew the affection of the man for him but sometimes he felt like Kelly was humoring him. So he kept his thoughts to himself, put the other man against him with fondness and caution, kissed his forehead and put his cheek against Kelly's head.  
“Good night, Kels”. But the other man was already asleep.


End file.
